beautiful gift
by kunoshici aoi
Summary: ia merasa telah gagal menjadi seorang wanita. Baginya wanita sempurna adalah wanita yang dapat menghasilkan keturunan,namun berbeda dengan prinsip sang suaminya yang mempercai wanita sempurna adalah wanita yang menyangi dirinya dan keluarganya melebihi apapun.
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna Author kece kembali lagi. Author mau berbagi cerita lagi nih,aku harap kalian tidak bosan ya, kali ini cerita sedikit berkaitan dengan cerita sebelumnya. Masih ingat dong? Kalo udah lupa boleh ditengok lagi kok. Ok kali ini ceritanya agak sedikit menyedihkan jadi ikutin jalan ceritanya aja ya.

.

.

.

**Perhatian! Semua character kepunyaan bang Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini mengandung OOC yang melebihi dosis,Typos,dan alur yang sedikit maksa. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita saya minta maaf karena ini ide real dari otak saya. Dan saya berharap tidak ada yang meng-flame cerita ini,dan menerima saran dan kritik yang baik.**

**-_Dont like? Gasuka? Ngebosenin? Exit aja minna ^^_- Selamat Membaca.**

.

.

.

**My secreat**

.

.

.

Mungkin aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang mendapat kebahagiaan. Aku bahagia bisa bersanding dengan seseorang yang dulu menjadi rekan menyanyiku semasa SMA. Dulu aku tidak pernah berfikir dapat bersanding dengannya di altar pernikahan yang mewah ini,aku tidak pernah menyangka hari ini tepat tanggal 22 November 2012 aku telah resmi menjadi Nyonya Uzumaki,dan aku tidak pernah menyangka di usiaku yang ke 22 tahun aku telah menikah. Kini aku masih duduk di bangku kuliah semester akhir di Universitas Kesenian Konoha, suamiku Naruto Uzumaki telah lulus dari Universitas yang sama denganku. Banyak sekali ucapan-ucapan **"selamat menempuh hidup baru" **dari orang-orang terdekat kami semasa SMA, mereka semua telah menikah sama seperti kami. Bahkan sudah ada yang membawa anak mereka yang masih kecil. Ingin sekali aku menimang anak seperti mereka, sampai-sampai sahabatku Sakura-chan yang tengah mengandung anak keduanya meraih tanganku dan mengusapkannya keperutnya. Katanya sih biar ketularan cepat mendapat anak dan aku hanya meng-aminkannya saja.

Acara pernikahan kami telah usai, untuk hari pertama kami menginap di mention punya ayahku, Hanabi sudah menghias kamarku menjadi sebuah surga bagi sepasang pengantin baru,dengan bertaburan kelopak bunga berwarna merah dan ungu di ranjang kami. Aku sangat bahagia, tapi entah kenapa aku masih malu dengan suamiku,aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa malam ini.

"Hinata,aku senang sekarang kau menjadi istriku. Aku punya hadiah untukmu,tutup matamu."

Aku menuruti perintah suamiku, entah kenapa bibirku seperti ada yang mencium dengat hangat,aku melenguh sedikit. Tetapi ada yang aneh ditanganku disimpan sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar.

"Buka matamu Hinata,"

"Ini apa Naruto-kun?"

"Buka saja,ku harap kau senang menerima hadiahku."

Aku membuka kertas berwarna merah yang membungkus kotak itu,dan aku terkejut dengan isi dari hadiah itu. Sebuah minatur yang kupilih pada saat memilih souvenir untuk acara pertunangan kakaknya Menma. Kini pasangan Menma dan Sihon telah memiliki sepasang anak, satu pria dan satu wanita. Mereka kembar,karena di keluarga Sihon ada yang memiliki keturunan kembar. Dan Sihon sudah tidak ingin memiliki anak lagi,katanya sih 2 anak lebih baik jadi dia mensterilkan rahimnya.

"Bagaimana hadiahku? Kau suka?"

"Aku suka Naruto-kun.. Aku harap kita seperti pasangan yang ada di dalam mobil ini. Setia selamanya."

"Itu pasti, dan sekarang kau ingin melakukan apa?"

"Itu terserahmu Naruto-kun,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu,"

Naruto suamiku hanya melempar senyum jahilnya,dan dia mematikan lampu kamar dan membawaku ketempat tidur.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun?"

"Hal yang pantas dilakukan sepasang pengantin baru Hime," jawabnya.

.

.

.

Pagi pun menyapa kami, aku terbangun lebih awal dibanding suamiku,aku membersihkan tubuhku dan keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan, untuk suamiku dan juga keluargaku. Kali ini aku memasak bubur ayam,makanan khas pagi. Aku membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah, dan mereka pun keluar dari masing-masing kamarnya.

"Ayo kita makan bersama,aku sudah menyiapkan bubur ayam. Maaf hanya memasak ini."

"Wah,pengantin baru sudah bangun saja." sahut Tenten,yang dulunya teman SMA ku. Dan sekarang sudah menjadi istri dari kakak sepupuku.

"Ia, dimana Neji Nii-san?"

"Dia sedang mandi,sebentar lagi juga turun bersama Tsuki."

Ya Tsuki adalah anggota baru dari keluarga Hyuga,dia anak dari Neji dan Tenten Tsuki Hyuga masih berumur 5 tahun dan akan masuk akademi tahun depan. Aku sangat iri dengan mereka yang sudah memiliki momongan.

"Dimana suamimu,Hinata?" tanya ayahku yang sambil menyeruput secangkir teh hijau di hadapannya.

"Aku lupa,dia masih tertidur. Aku bangunkan dulu ya,"

Aku berlari kecil menaiki tangga satu per satu untuk membangunkan suamiku. Tiba-tiba perutku sedikit sakit dan aku tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan ke kamarku,padahal tinggal beberapa meter dari tangga terakhir aku sampai dikamarku.

"Auu," aku melenguh kesakitan, untung saja suamiku sudah bangun dan siap untuk turun ke meja makan.

"Kau kenapa Hime? Kau tak apa?" Naruto membantuku untuk berdiri

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Hanya sedikit nyeri, di perutku. Ayo kita sarapan,"

"Tapi benar kau tak apa Hime?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesakitanku,aku menuruni anak tangga ke lantai satu untuk sarapan pagi bersama. Tapi ayah melihat tanganku melingkar di leher Naruto, dan ayah mulai khawatir denganku.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?"

"Begini tousan tadi Hinata merasa.." aku membungkam suara suamiku dengan tangan kiriku.

"Tadi aku kesandung,dan masih ngilu sampai sekarang."

"Lain kali kau hati-hati ya."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan duduk dimeja makan sebelah suamiku, kami makan bersama,candaan dan senyuman pun terpancar di masing-masing wajah mereka. Mungkin hanya aku yang tertawa dalam kesakitan,dan mungkin kakakku Neji yang menyadarinya. Kami pun sudah selesai dengan sarapan kami,aku dan adikku Hanabi membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan kami,aku senang dapat memiliki keluarga yang utuh dan harmonis.

Entah kenapa perutku terasa sakit lagi, dan piring pun terjatuh dari lenganku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap dan aku pun pingsan. Aku tak tahu siapa yang menggendongku sampai ke lantai tiga. Aku tersadar dan pertanyaan bodoh pun aku ucapkan,

"Dimana aku?" aku mencoba untuk duduk tapi tak bisa,perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Nampak seorang pria disebelahku yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Kau sudah sadar Hime?"

"Ya, emm ayo kita ke rumah ayah dan ibumu."

"Besok saja, kau belum pulih total. Akan kupanggil dokter dulu ya."

"Tidak perlu,aku sehat. Mungkin hanya sakit perut biasa."

"Tapi jika kau pingsan lagi,akan kubawa kau ke rumah sakit Hime."

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memegangi perutku yang masih nyeri, mungkin karena akan datang bulan. Aku berfikir positif dan membuang jauh pikiran negatifku. Ketika aku sedang membaca novelku,seorang pria datang mengunjungiku tak lain adalah kakak sepupuku.

"Dimana Naruto?"

"Tadi dia keluar sebentar,ada perlu?"

"Tidak,boleh aku memeriksamu? Dibagian mana yang terasa sakit Hinata?"

Aku menunjukan tempat dimana perutku terasa sakit, Neji adalah spesialis dokter kandungan lulusan Universitas terkemuka di New York. Kini dia membuka jasa di mention kami,setiap ada yang melahirkan aku selalu mendengar jeritan perjuangan seorang ibu mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Terkadang aku iri dengan mereka yang telah menimang anak mereka. Neji menekan lembut perutku dan aku sedikit menjerit kesakitan,

"Datanglah besok keruanganku pukul 5 pagi,aku tahu kau tidak ingin ada yang mengetahuinya kan. Besok akan ku rontagen. Untuk sementara aku kasih obat penghilang rasa sakit,minumlah jika perutmu sangat sakit."

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju,memiliki kakak seorang dokter sangatlah beruntung apa lagi mengerti tentang kandungan.

.

.

.

Sesuai janjiku dengan Neji, aku pergi ke ruangan tempat Neji melakukan praktek. Aku takjub dengan peralatan canggih yang terpasang di ruangan tersebut. Neji menyuruhku membuka setengah bajuku,ia mengolesi gel dan memulai USG disekitar perutku. Aku tak tahu dengan gambar hitam yang tak jelas dilayar monitor itu,yang kulihat seperti gumpalan daging pada rahimku. **'Apa aku hamil?'** hanya itu yang terbesit difikiranku,namun semua itu sirna ketika Neji menggelengkan kepalanya,dan menge-print hasil USG ku.

"Ada apa? Apa aku hamil?"

"Tidak,dugaanku benar. Dirahimmu terdapat tumor, tapi tenang saja Hinata. Tumor itu jinak,bisa dibilang itu adalah **Miom.**"

"Apa aku bisa merasakan seperti orang-orang yang dapat melahirkan dan punya keturunan?"

"Bisa saja,namun resiko terlalu besar. Kau harus memperhitungkannya."

Aku tak kuasa membendung tangisku,dan aku bilang pada Neji untuk merahasiakan semua ini. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan semuanya terutama **Suamiku.** Aku keluar dari ruang praktek Neji,lemas. Itu yang kurasakan,dan suara klakson mobil mengejutkanku dari lamunan dengan kata-kata Neji.

"Hinata,katamu kau sedang sakit."

"Eh ayah,ibu. Ada apa kemari,padahal nanti siang aku akan berkunjung."

"Tidak usah kau sedang sakit,ibu kesini ingin menjengukmu."

"Maaf merepotkan kalian,"

Wanita separuh baya namun masih terlihat muda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengantarku masuk kedalam rumah. Ternyata Naruto sudah mengetahui ibu dan ayahnya akan datang. Dia sedang sibuk memasak didapur dengan resep di tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya yang mengaduk.

"Naruto bawa istrimu kekamar,dia butuh istirahat."

"Ibu sudah datang? Dimana ayah? Masakanku bagaimana?"

"Biar ibu yang melanjutkan."

Suamiku sangat sabar menghadapi wanita yang belum tentu bisa memberi keturunan untuknya,aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Aku merasa aku telah gagal menjadi seorang wanita.

"Ada apa Hime? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang salah denganku?" ia mengusap air mataku dengan jemarinya yang lembut.

"Naru,jika aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Apa kamu akan menuntut cerai denganku?"

"Hei baka,mana mungkin aku seperti itu. Keturunan tidaklah penting bagiku,yang terpenting adalah aku bisa bersamamu selamanya." dia mengecup pelan dahiku

Aku memeluknya sembari meneteskan air mataku, "Apa itu benar? Maafkan aku Naruto,kau terpaksa memilihku. Wanita yang mungkin tidak akan memberimu keturunan. Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang istri."

"Hei kau bicara apa Hime? Sudah ku bilang itu tidak masalah. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Jangan terlalu lelah aku akan memanggil ibu untuk menemanimu."

Aku hanya terduduk lemas di pinggir ranjangku,Naruto memanggil ibunya untuk menemaniku yang hanya bisa duduk di tepian ranjangku.

"Boleh aku masuk?" seorang wanita paruh baya itu meminta izin kepadaku.

"Silahkan bu, sini duduk disampingku."

"Ada apa Hinata? Cerita pada ibu."

"Ibu apa boleh aku bertanya?"

"Silahkan,tanyakan sesuka hatimu Hinata,"

"..."

.

.

.

Chapter 1 complete nih tinggal buat chapter selanjutnya. Ah senangnya,jangan lupa Review ya minna ^^ review kalian sangat berarti buat Author ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Haloha minna? Sudah siap dengan chapter terbaru ini? Ini fiction memang kelanjutan dari fict **"You Will Be Mine"** Author lupa nyantumin informasinya,gomen T.T . Author senang dapat semangat dari kalian dan itu sangat berarti buat Author, peyuk cini peyuk *plak. **Special Thanks for : algojo,armida. , ,LavenderSun, ,Gyuururu-kun. **Terimakasih banyak ^^

.

.

.

**Perhatian! Semua character kepunyaan bang Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini mengandung OOC yang melebihi dosis,Typos,dan alur yang sedikit maksa. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita saya minta maaf karena ini ide real dari otak saya. Dan saya berharap tidak ada yang meng-flame cerita ini,dan menerima saran dan kritik yang baik.**

**-_Dont like? Gasuka? Ngebosenin? Exit aja minna ^^_- Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

.

.

**I Failed To Be A Perfect Woman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Suamiku sangat sabar menghadapi wanita yang belum tentu bisa memberi keturunan untuknya,aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis. Aku merasa aku telah gagal menjadi seorang wanita.**

**"Ada apa Hime? Kenapa kau menangis? Ada yang salah denganku?" ia mengusap air mataku dengan jemarinya yang lembut.**

**"Naru,jika aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan. Apa kamu akan menuntut cerai denganku?"**

**"Hei baka,mana mungkin aku seperti itu. Keturunan tidaklah penting bagiku,yang terpenting adalah aku bisa bersamamu selamanya." dia mengecup pelan dahiku**

**Aku memeluknya sembari meneteskan air mataku, "Apa itu benar? Maafkan aku Naruto,kau terpaksa memilihku. Wanita yang mungkin tidak akan memberimu keturunan. Aku telah gagal menjadi seorang istri."**

**"Hei kau bicara apa Hime? Sudah ku bilang itu tidak masalah. Sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Jangan terlalu lelah aku akan memanggil ibu untuk menemanimu."**

**Aku hanya terduduk lemas di pinggir ranjangku,Naruto memanggil ibunya untuk menemaniku yang hanya bisa duduk di tepian ranjangku.**

**"Boleh aku masuk?" seorang wanita paruh baya itu meminta izin kepadaku.**

**"Silahkan bu, sini duduk disampingku."**

**"Ada apa Hinata? Cerita pada ibu."**

**"Ibu apa boleh aku bertanya?"**

**"Silahkan,tanyakan sesuka hatimu Hinata,"**

**"..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah kenapa lidahku menjadi sangat kelu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku takut jika mereka tidak menerimaku apa adanya. Aku takut keluarga dari Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menceraikanku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja air mataku menetes lagi,dan lagi-lagi air mata ini diusapkan dengan lembut oleh ibu mertuaku.

"Ada apa Hinata? Katakan padaku, apa masalahmu. Ibu berjanji akan merahasiakannya dan ibu akan menerima apapun itu."

Aku hanya terdiam mematung dan memainkan jemari telunjukku. Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan **'ibu maafkan aku,ibu memilih seorang menantu yang salah', **jika aku mengatakan itu impianku bersama suamiku pudar,pupus dan lenyap. Aku ingin membangun keluarga yang harmonis dan memiliki seorang anak. Anak ya? Mendengar itu hatiku hancur,harapan untuk menimang anak pupus sudah,dan lagi-lagi aku menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ibu,jika nanti Naruto tidak memberi cucu untukmu karena ada penghalang,apa ibu marah dan benci padaku?"

"Ibu tak mengerti apa maksud dari kalimatmu,"

"Maksudku seperti penyakit yang jika wanita itu hamil akan sangat beresiko."

"Ibu tak masalah jikalau kalian tak memberi kami cucu, karena ibu yakin tuhan akan merencanakan sesuatu yang indah dibalik ini semua. Jika ini terjadi padamu,bersabarlah. Suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan apapun yang akan tuhan berikan untukmu." dia mengelus lembut rambutku dan tersenyum hangat padaku.

"Arigatou bu,aku sudah merasa lebih tenang." aku memeluk ibu mertuaku,aku sudah lama sekali tidak mendapatkan dekapan hangat seorang ibu. Kali ini aku bahagia sudah memiliki ibu lagi.

Waktu begitu cepat berlalu, rombongan Ibu dan Ayah mertuaku telah pulang ke kediamannya,rencana untuk menginap di apartemen mereka aku urungkan karena keaadaanku saat ini. Udara malam menusuk tulangku,keheningan malam telah nampak. Terlihat wajah damai suamiku yang telah terlelap didalam buai mimpinya. Malam ini mataku tak mengajakku untuk segera terlelap,aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Menonton Tv? Acaranya pasti membosankan, Menggambar? Tak ada niat dihatiku untuk menggambar sesuatu. Ah ia! Bermain gitar, aku akan menciptakan sebuah lagu semoga saja lagu ini akan indah hasilnya. Aku memulai mencari nada yang cocok untuk laguku, aku hampir frustasi karena sudah lama aku tidak membuat sebuah lagu. Dan jam pun terus memutar arah jarum jamnya, dan aku telah mendapat lagu yang cocok untukku saat ini,entah apa itu menurutku ini lumayan bagus dipendengaranku dan akupun mulai bernyanyi,aku memainkan jari-jariku disetiap senar gitar.

"Aku beri judul Almost Over saja,"

"Mari ku bantu Hime,"

Aku mendengar suara yang sudah femiliar di telingaku, dan ternyata dia suamiku. Dia terjaga dari tidurnya,aku menjadi tak enak hati dengan semua itu.

"Gomen aku membangunkanmu,"

"Tak apa,ayo mulai bernyanyi biar aku yang memainkan gitarnya."

"Your fingertips across my skin

The palm trees swaying in the wind

Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies

The sweetest sadness in your eyes

Clever trick

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on youShoulda known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do

We walked along a crowded street

You took my hand and danced with me

Images

And when you left you kissed my lips

You told me you would never, never forget

These images

Well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Shoulda known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do

I cannot go to the ocean

I cannot drive the streets at night

I cannot wake up in the morning

Without you on my mind

So you're gone and I'm haunted

And I'll bet you are just fine

Did I make it that easy to walk

Right in and out of my life

Goodbye, my almost lover

Goodbye, my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

Can't you just let me be

So long, my luckless romance

My back is turned on you

Shoulda known you'd bring me heartache

Almost lovers always do"

"Ternyata suaramu masih tak berubah Hime," dia melemparkan senyumnya kepadaku,entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah setiap melihat wajah suamiku.

"Arigatou,"

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Cerita padaku,kita bukan teman lagi bukan? Aku suamimu,jadi aku berhak tahu apa yang sedang kau fikirkan."

Benar,dia adalah suamiku. Seharusnya aku tak bersikap seperti ini,tapi aku tidak mau melihat wajah kecewa terukir diwajahnya. Aku bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Naruto, gomen aku telah gagal menjadi istrimu."

"Apa yang kau katakan Hinata? Kau berhasil menjadi istriku,kau telah membahagiakanku. Apa yang gagal Hime?"

"Apa aku boleh jujur?"

"Itu yang aku harapkan darimu Hinata,"

"Aku..." aku memeluk suamiku dan menangis dipundaknya,entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat cengeng jika didekatnya.

"Ada apa Hinata? Ada apa dengan kau?" terpancar kekhawatiran diwajah suamiku,ia memegang pundakku dan menghadapkanku ke wajahnya.

"Aku sakit Naruto,"

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu Hime?"

"Ti-tidak,maafkan aku jika aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan," wajahku masih tertunduk dengan tangisanku, Narutu mendengakanku dengan memegang daguku.

"Dengar Hinata, lihat aku. Aku tak mempermasalahkan itu,aku hanya ingin kita terus bersama,kita terus sehat. Urusan anak aku serahkan kepada Tuhan,biar dia yang mengatur semua ini, tapi apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?"

"A-aku terkena penyakit **Miom**, dirahimku terdapat gumpalan daging yang menempel pada dinding rahim."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal Hinata, kalau begitu aku akan mencari dokter bedah yang handal untukmu."

Aku hanya menerima keputusan suamiku,tetapi tiba-tiba kakak sepupuku Neji mendengar percakapan kami dan masuk tiba-tiba kedalam kamar kami,

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto,"

"Hei kalau masuk ketuk pintu dulu, tapi kenapa? Jika **Miom**-nya diangkat pasti Hinata bisa hamil dan sehat kan?"

"Kau benar,tapi operasi itu akan mengankat rahimnya juga."

"Tapi apa Hinata masih bisa hamil?"

"Tentu,hanya sedikit beresiko."

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya,"aku pun memotong perkataan Naruto,

"Kau tak usah memaksakan Hime,"

"Kalau belum berusaha mana mungkin aku tahu itu beresiko atau tidak,"

"Yasudah aku keluar dulu,tidurlah sudah sangat larut malam."

.

.

.

**Tik tok tik tok tik tok**

Begitulah suara jam yang kudengar pada pukul 2 pagi,aku masih enggan untuk menutup mataku. Aku masih termenung dengan percakapan Naruto dan Neji tadi, yang ada difikiranku sekarang **'Apa aku bisa? Apa aku kuat? Apa aku bisa membahagiakan suamiku,' **aku memilih untuk membuka internet dan search tentang resiko kehamilan jika sedang terkena **Miom.** Aku mendapatkannya, katanya **"Jika miom terus membesar dan mendesak janin, maka ada kemungkinan ibu hamil akan mengalami plasenta previa atau plasenta tumbuh di bawah rahim, yang kerap mengakibatkan perdarahan saat proses persalinan. Perdarahan ini sangat membahayakan jiwa si ibu. Juga, jika miom yang tumbuh selama masa kehamilan memiliki tangkai dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang amat sangat ketika terpuntir. Kondisi tangkai miom yang terpuntir tersebut dapat menyebabkan kelainan letak janin. Apabila hal ini terjadi di tengah masa kehamilan, maka dokter akan melakukan tindakan operasi gawat darurat yang tidak direncanakan." **Aku hanya medehem dan berfikir, lagi-lagi aku mengambil gitarku untuk menenangkanku,dan suamiku terjaga lagi ketika ia mendengar suara gitar yang aku mainkan.

"Kau belum tidur,sedang apa kau dengan leptopmu itu?" dia turun dari ranjang dan menghampiriku.

"Ah bukan apa-apa, hanya tugas skripsi saja." aku cepat-cepat menutup tab internet dan menutup layar leptopku.

"Kau besok masuk kuliah? Apa sebaiknya kau cuti dulu?"

"Tidak ,jatah cutiku hanya 3 hari."

"Akan ku antar nanti, sekarang kau tidur ya Hinata."

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, aku pun diantar suamiku naik keatas ranjang dan suamiku tidur disebelahku. Namun mataku masih enggan menutup,aku melihat langit-langit kamarku yang sudah dimatikan lampunya. Tiba-tiba dipinggangku melingkar sebuah tangan,ternyata Naruto pun belum juga tidur.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan soal anak?"

"Emm.. Be-begitulah,"

"Sudahlah,kita omongkan lagi nanti saja."

"Naru,apa boleh kita memprogram ini mulai dari sekarang?" aku memainkan jemariku,entah apa yang aku fikirkan sampai aku mengucapkan hal itu. Naruto hanya terkekeh pura-pura tak tahu maksud dari perkataanku.

"Maksudmu apa,sudah jangan dipaksakan besok kan kau kuliah Hime."

"Besok aku tidak akan masuk kuliah,apa kau mau kita tidak..." belum ku lanjutkan kata-kataku,bibirku sudah dibungkam oleh bibir suamiku.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan Hime,"

.

.

.

Kicauan burung gereja menyambut pagiku, entah kenapa perutku terasa sakit lagi. Mual,pusing dan rasanya ingin pingsan. Aku cepat-cepat pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di depan ranjang tidurku. Aku mengeluarkan semuanya, namun tidak ada yang keluar sedikit pun. **'apa aku hamil? Tapi itu tidak mungkin aku baru melakukannya kemarin dan kemarin lusa.' **Terdengar ketukan dari luar kamar mandiku,aku masih terlamun dengan perkataanku,aku tersadar ketika namaku dipanggil.

"Hime, kau tak apa? Buka pintunya."

"Aku tak apa Naruto-kun," aku langsung berjalan keluar dan duduk ditepian kasur, Naruto menyodorkan segelas susu hangat kepadaku. Namun entah kenapa ketika meneguk susu itu perasaan tadi pun muncul lagi, aku memuntahkan susuku kearah piama yang digunakan Naruto.

"Go-gomen Naruto-kun," aku pun berlari kedalam kamar mandi lagi, tapi kali ini Naruto ikut bersamaku.

"Ada apa denganmu Hinata? Apa jangan-jangan kau Hamil?" senyuman pun terukir di wajah suamiku.

"Entahlah Naruto-kun,"

"Ayo cepat mandi dan kita ke Neji untuk memeriksakan dirimu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul berharap senyum yang telah terukir diwajah suamiku tidak mengilang, tidak memberi hasil Nihil.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 kami keruangan praktik Neji untuk memeriksakan diriku,aku harap dugaanku dan Naruto jika aku hamil benar. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu yang bertuliskan Neji, . Dan suara dari dalam pun menyahut menyuruhku masuk,

"Neji tolong periksa Hinata,dari tadi dia mual-mual. Apa dia hamil?"

"Wah sudah ngebet ya? Baiklah,Hinata berbaring disana ya."

Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya, aku berbaring dan Neji mulai memeriksaku. 15 menit aku diperiksa Neji, entah itu hasilnya positif atau negatif aku tak tahu. Neji hanya menuliskan sebuah dokumen di leptopnya dan menge-print hasilnya.

"Bagaimana Neji hasilnya,"

"Kau lihat saja kertas ini,"

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan memelukku, aku bingung dengan Neji dan Naruto. Aku memberanikan bertanya pada suamiku.

"Apa hasilnya?"

"Kau..."

.

.

.

**Yuhu chapter 2 selesai, tinggal melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya minna. Maaf kalau sedikit menggantung,Author bingung banget soalnya,mau nyari refereces tentang penyakit Miom dulu. Oke minna jangan lupa Review ya ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo minna,ogenki desu? Aduh maaf nih agak telat memposting ff chapt.3 nya karena Author lagi UTS T.T , ini aja aku ngumpet-ngumpet bikinnya hehe. Tidak bosan-bosan aku bilang pada semua yang sudah **RnR **ff aku, aku harap kalian suka ya ^^. Oke kita mulai ya.

.

.

.

**Perhatian! Semua character kepunyaan bang Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini mengandung OOC yang melebihi dosis,Typos,dan alur yang sedikit maksa. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita saya minta maaf karena ini ide real dari otak saya. Dan saya berharap tidak ada yang meng-flame cerita ini,dan menerima saran dan kritik yang baik.**

**-_Dont like? Gasuka? Ngebosenin? Exit aja minna ^^_- Selamat Membaca.**

.

.

.

**HURT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Summary:

**Pukul 9 kami keruangan praktik Neji untuk memeriksakan diriku,aku harap dugaanku dan Naruto jika aku hamil benar. Aku mengetuk pelan pintu yang bertuliskan Neji, . Dan suara dari dalam pun menyahut menyuruhku masuk,**

**"Neji tolong periksa Hinata,dari tadi dia mual-mual. Apa dia hamil?"**

**"Wah sudah ngebet ya? Baiklah,Hinata berbaring disana ya."**

**Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya, aku berbaring dan Neji mulai memeriksaku. 15 menit aku diperiksa Neji, entah itu hasilnya positif atau negatif aku tak tahu. Neji hanya menuliskan sebuah dokumen di leptopnya dan menge-print hasilnya.**

**"Bagaimana Neji hasilnya,"**

**"Kau lihat saja kertas ini,"**

**Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul dan memelukku, aku bingung dengan Neji dan Naruto. Aku memberanikan bertanya pada suamiku.**

**"Apa hasilnya?"**

**"Kau..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei pertanyaanku belum kau jawab, apa aku mengandung?" habis sudah kesabaranku ketika mereka mencampakkanku. Aku tak mengerti senyum simpul yang terukir diwajah Naruto adalah kebahagiaan atau bukan.

"Hinata,kau negatif. Aku harap kau bersabar sedikit ya, ini tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Mungkin tuhan akan memberi jalan yang terbaik untuk kita." dia mengusap lembut rambutku dan menidurkan kepalaku di pundaknya.

"Kau tak usah cemas Hinata,kau masih muda. Kau masih bisa memprogram semua ini,jadi aku harap kau bersabar sedikit ya." Neji memberiku semangat agar aku tak lekas putus asa. Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan mengajak Naruto keluar dari ruang praktik Neji.

"Hinata.." suamiku mengejarku dengan membawa berkas yang baru saja diberi oleh Neji. Aku masih terus berjalan didepannya tanpa menghiraukannya. Dan Naruto pun berhasil meraih tanganku.

"Hime.. Kau jangan seperti ini, aku tak mau melihatmu seperti ini."

"Lepaskan Naruto-kun,aku telah gagal..gagal menjadi istrimu,gagal membuat rumah tangga yang kau dan aku idamkan,aku gagal Naruto-kun aku gagal." aku menangis dan tidak berani menatap wajahnya, namun Naruto menarikku dan memelukku.

"Hime,apalah arti sebuah keturunan jika hubungan kita tidak harmonis. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak memiliki keturunan dibandingkan aku harus kehilangan dirimu Hinata. Karena aku mencintaimu,sangat mencintaimu." ia pun mengecup lembut keningku,

"A-apa i-tu be-benar N-aru-to-kun?" aku masih terisak dengan tangisku tadi.

"Ya,itu benar Hime. Sekarang kita masuk dan istirahat,akan kubuatkan kau sup miso special."

Aku pun masuk kedalam rumahku dan Naruto pun mengantarkanku ke kamar. Aku masih terngiang-ngiang kalimat yang baru saja Naruto ucapkan padaku. **'Ternyata aku tidak salah memilih orang,'** itu yang hanya hatiku ucapkan.

.

.

.

[satu tahun kemudian]

"Hime,ayo kita berkemas. Kita akan kerumah ayah dan ibu. Sudah satu tahun ini kita tidak menginap dirumahnya."

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengambil koper yang lumayan besar,aku memasukkan baju suamiku dan bajuku. Aku akan menginap selama enam bulan disana, karena kampusku dan rumah mertuaku tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku dapat melanjutkan skripsiku yang tertunda 4 bulan.

Kami berangkat pukul 8.15 pagi, kali ini aku yang membawa mobil karena Naruto agak sedikit lelah. Perjalanan memakan waktu kurang lebih satu jam, karena dijalan agak sedikit terjadi kemacetan.

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri Hinata,Naruto. Kenapa tidak bilang akan kemari,padahal ibu akan kesana membawa kue ini untuk kalian,"

"Ia bu,Hinata akan melanjutkan skripsinya. Jadi dia akan tinggal disini 4 bulan boleh?"

"Tentu saja, selamanya pun tak apa."

"Arigatou bu," aku pun menurunkan koperku dan dibantu Rega juga Naruto.

Kami diantar ke lantai dua untuk menyimpan barang-barang kami. Sesampainya dikamar aku membenahi baju-bajuku dan baju Naruto. Tapi Naruto langsung tidur dikasurnya yang berukuran king size itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak tidur dikasur ini," ia pun langsung berdiri dan keluar kearah balkon,

"Hinata kemari,"

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Dulu aku menemukan seorang gadis yang mematung disana loh."

Wajahku seketika menjadi memerah mendengar kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut suamiku,entah kenapa jika mengingat hal itu aku menjadi sangat bodoh pada saat itu dan dengan kebodohanku,aku dapat menjadi istrinya saat ini.

"Dan gadis yang mematung itu,telah sukses memikat hatiku dan menjadi istriku saat ini." ia pun mengecup keningku dengan lembut.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil yang sedang parkir di garasi rumah ini,sepertinya aku ingat dengan plat mobilnya,ya itu mobil ayah Naruto. Pantas sedari tadi aku tidak melihat ayah Naruto. Aku dan Naruto pun lekas turun kelantai utama,untuk menyambut ayah.

"Eh ada tamu,bagaimana keadaan kalian Hinata?"

"Baik ayah, sini biar ku bantu."

"Tak usah,biar Naruto saja yang membawa barang-barang ini."

Dari arah pintu utama tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah nenek dari Naruto,aku pun mendekat dan memberi salam kepada Nenek Naruto,

"Selamat datang nek,sini biar ku bantu."

"Tidak usah,aku bisa sendiri." sambil memasang wajah ketusnya kepadaku.

"Ibu tidak boleh seperti itu, dia bagian dari keluarga kita juga." ibu pun membelaku dan tersenyum simpul kepadaku.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.00 malam,kami semua berkumpul diruang makan untuk makan malam. Aku duduk ditengah-tengah kedua anak Menma Takuya dan Sihori,Menma duduk didekat Sihori. sedangkan Sihon duduk diantara Naruto dan ibu tua itu, ayah duduk di depan meja makan dan ibu duduk disebalah Naruto.

"Wah senang ya jika semuanya berkumpul," Menma pun membuka pembicaraan kami,

"Dimana cicitku Naruto? Apa dia sudah tidur?" wanita paruh baya itu menanyakan anak kami. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan memainkan garpu beserta sendokku,

"Tante Hinata kenapa?" bocah bernama Takuya menanyakan keadaanku yang hendak menangis.

"Tidak apa-apa Takuya,ayo makan lagi."

"Naruto kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi?" Wanita pemilik nama Uzumaki Mitho itu sudah mulai kesal.

"Ia nek,kami belum dikaruniai momongan. Jadi doakan saja ya nek," Naruto hanya memberi senyum simpulnya dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Sudah ku katakan,jangan memilih istri dari clan Hyuga! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa Naruto! Sekarang kau menyesal kan menikahi dia,dari awal aku sudah tidak setuju kau menikah dengan wanita itu."

Aku sudah tak tahan dengan umpatan-umpatan yang diberikan oleh ibu dari ibu mertuaku,dia benar Naruto tidak tahu apa-apa tentang clan kami. Dan aku lebih memilih pergi dari ruang makan itu dan menyisakan sedikit makananku.

"Ibu,Ayah,Nenek,semuanya,aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau pergi ke kamar sebentar. Trimakasih atas hidangan makan malamnya. Selamat malam," aku pun berjalan kelantai dua dengan menahan air mataku,aku membuka pintu kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam.

[diruang makan]

"Ibu terlalu keras kepadanya,"

"Biarkan saja, biar dia tahu rasa."

"Kau ini ada dendam apa Nek,dengan Hinata? Dia tidak mempunyai masalah denganmu,apa kau tidak mengerti dengan perasaan dia!"

"Hei kau tidak tahu apa-apa bocah! Kita clan Uzumaki harus memiliki keturunan dari masing-masing cucu kita. Apa kau lupa? Aku sudah menjodohkanmu dengan Karin tapi kau malah menikah dengan wanita **mandul **itu."

"Cukup Nek,aku tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu lagi. Kau keterlaluan,aku benci Nenek! Dia istriku,dan kau tak usah mengurusi rumah tangga kami."

"Naruto,ibu sudah cukup! Naruto pergi ke kamarmu."

.

.

.

Aku mendengar derap kaki penuh kemarahan menuju pintu kamarku dan Naruto, aku berfikir mungkin itu nenek Naruto yang belum puas mengumpat ku. Namun dugaanku salah,ternyata dia suamiku. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali namun tak aku hiraukan,

"Hime,buka pintunya. Jangan seperti ini,"

Aku pun membuka pintunya dan membawa tasku beserta barang-barangku keluar kamar, aku sudah muak tinggal disini baru sehari saja aku sudah diumpat dengan begitu kejamnya.

"Kau mau kemana Hime,"

"Aku mau pulang saja,aku tak kuat berada disini. Hatiku sakit Naruto," aku menjatuhkan air mataku lagi,

"Tenang Hime, Nenekku memang seperti itu. Jadi jangan kau hiraukan ya,ayo masuk dan tidur. Tenangkan fikiranmu,mau ku buatkan teh hangat?"

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan masuk kembali kedalam kamar,aku lupa menutup pintu kamarku dan seorang wanita pun masuk kedalam kamarku.

"Hinata? Apa aku boleh masuk?"

"Sihon-chan,ayo sini." aku mengusap air mataku dan berpura-pura memainkan gadgetku.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu saat ini, aku juga pernah diberlakukan seperti itu ketika aku mengalami keguguran. Dia memang seperti itu,jadi dimaklum saja ya."

"Aku tahu Sihon-chan, trimakasih."

Tiba-tiba kedua anak Sihon pun menghampiri kami, aku sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran mereka. Tapi mereka lah yang membuat aku dapat tertawa lagi.

"Tante Hinata, aku pingin tidul cama tante."

"Ciholi juga, mama aku pingin tidul cama tante Hinta,"

"Eh kalian tidur sama mamah saja,nanti Om Naruto tidur dimana?"

"Sudah biarkan Sihon,biar aku tidur di sofa." Naruto pun menyambar percakapan kami,

"Kau yakin?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata "Apapun demi mereka senang dan Hinata senang aku akan melakukan apapun,dan kau bisa berduaan dengan rebung mu"

"Hei kau ini, yasudah Sihori,Takuya pakai pempersmu nanti kau mengompol."

"Ia mamah," mereka pun berlari kecil kearah ibunya,

Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan saatnya anak kembar ini untuk tidur ,aku pun membawa mereka kekasur dan menidurkan mereka.

"Tante, beldongeng buat aku dong."

"Ih tante Hinata punya Takuya,jadi Ciholi gak boleh didongengin tante cantik."

"Haha tampaknya mereka menyukaimu Hime,"

"Ia andai saja mereka menjadi anak kita mungkin lucu,"

"Suatu saat nanti Hime,kau hanya butuh sedikit bersabar." dia mengecup keningku dan keluar dari kamar, "Selamat tidur,Hinata,dan keponakan Om yang ganteng dan cantik,jaga tante Hinata ya."

"Ciap om, Ciholi cama Takuya pasti jagain tante cantik."

Aku pun mulai mendongeng tentang legenda kyubi yang dulu heboh di konoha,aku bercerita sekitar 30 menit dan mereka pun mulai terlelap. Perlahan aku meninggalkan mereka untuk memanggil Naruto.

Aku turun kelantai pertama untuk memanggil suamiku,namun aku melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan wanita paruh baya itu. Aku melihat suamiku dibentak-bentak oleh Neneknya itu. Aku mendekat untuk mengetahui lebih jelas,sedikit menyesal aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku pun menangis ditempat aku berdiri saat ini,aku tak tahan lagi jika mereka memojokkanku.

***prangg***

"Hinata, tunggu! Ini semua karenamu Nek! Aku benci kau Nek."

.

.

.

Yeah selesai juga chapter 3, tinggal chapter klimaksnya. Semoga bisa apdet cepat dan bisa tenang,dan akan Hiatus selama 1mg karena ada UTS hehe.. Jangan lupa **RnR **ya minna ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo minna,ogenki desu? Aduh maaf nih agak telat memposting ff chapt.4 nya karena Author lagi UTS T.T , ini aja aku ngumpet-ngumpet bikinnya hehe,kalo kurang memuaskan Author mohon maaf. Tidak bosan-bosan aku bilang trimakasih kepada semua yang sudah RnR ff aku, aku harap kalian suka ya ^^. Oke kita mulai ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Perhatian! Semua character kepunyaan bang Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini mengandung OOC yang melebihi dosis,Typos,dan alur yang sedikit maksa. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur cerita saya minta maaf karena ini ide real dari otak saya. Dan saya berharap tidak ada yang meng-flame cerita ini,dan menerima saran dan kritik yang baik.**

**-_Dont like? Gasuka? Ngebosenin? Exit aja minna ^^_- Selamat Membaca.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You Must Believe Me**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Waktu pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan saatnya anak kembar ini untuk tidur ,aku pun membawa mereka kekasur dan menidurkan mereka.**

**"Tante, beldongeng buat aku dong."**

**"Ih tante Hinata punya Takuya,jadi Ciholi gak boleh didongengin tante cantik."**

**"Haha tampaknya mereka menyukaimu Hime,"**

**"Ia andai saja mereka menjadi anak kita mungkin lucu,"**

**"Suatu saat nanti Hime,kau hanya butuh sedikit bersabar." dia mengecup keningku dan keluar dari kamar, "Selamat tidur,Hinata,dan keponakan Om yang ganteng dan cantik,jaga tante Hinata ya."**

**"Ciap om, Ciholi cama Takuya pasti jagain tante cantik."**

**Aku pun mulai mendongeng tentang legenda kyubi yang dulu heboh di konoha,aku bercerita sekitar 30 menit dan mereka pun mulai terlelap. Perlahan aku meninggalkan mereka untuk memanggil Naruto.**

**Aku turun kelantai pertama untuk memanggil suamiku,namun aku melihat Naruto sedang berbicara dengan wanita paruh baya itu. Aku melihat suamiku dibentak-bentak oleh Neneknya itu. Aku mendekat untuk mengetahui lebih jelas,sedikit menyesal aku mendengar percakapan mereka. Aku pun menangis ditempat aku berdiri saat ini,aku tak tahan lagi jika mereka memojokkanku.**

***prangg***

**"Hinata, tunggu! Ini semua karenamu Nek! Aku benci kau Nek."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari ke lantai dua dan mengunci diriku dikamar. Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar oleh telingaku,ketukan itu diimbangi oleh panggilan namaku. Aku tak menghiraukannya,aku berkemas untuk kembali kerumahku saja. Aku menelfon Neji untuk menjemputku. Cukup lama pria itu mengetuk pintu dan Neji pun menelfonku karena dia sudah berada di depan kediaman Namikaze.

"Akhirnya kau membukakan pintunya Hime, tunggu! Kau hendak kemana?"

"Aku akan pulang saja,aku tidak mau disini. Terlalu sakit jika aku terus berada disini Naruto-kun."

"Tapi ini sudah pukul 10 malam,jika kau pulang aku akan ikut bersamamu."

"Tidak perlu,Neji sudah menjemputku. Aku hanya butuh keheningan,jadi kau jangan mengangguku dulu."

"Tapi aku suamimu Hinata,"

"Aku tahu,aku akan menghubungimu sesekali Naruto. Aku akan berpamitan pada ayah,ibu dan semuanya."

Aku pun berpamitan pada semua penghuni rumah ini, aku melihat raut muka mereka memancarkan sedih,tapi tidak untuk wanita pemilik nama Uzumaki Mitho itu. Dia tampak bahagia melihatku pergi dari sini.

"Nek,aku pulang dulu. Nanti aku akan kembali lagi," aku membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku untuk memberi hormat, namun yang kudapat adalah buangan muka dari wanita itu dan sebuah kalimat **"Tak usah kembali lagi,jika kau mau."** namun aku hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari kediaman tersebut.

Aku memasuki mobil Neji,dengan diantarkan oleh suamiku. Sebelum aku pergi Naruto menciumku sebelum aku pergi. Entah kenapa aku tak ingin berpisah dengannya,aku tak ingin menjauh darinya namun semua itu harus ku lakukan demi mendapatkan kebahagianku dan Naruto.

"Aku berangkat Naruto-kun,maafkan aku."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik,besok aku akan kerumahmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganku dari dalam mobil,dan Naruto membalas lambaian tanganku dengan sedikit meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan aku berdiskusi dengan Neji tentang penyakitku,aku berniat untuk pergi ke New York . Disana terdapat teraphy tentang miom,agar jika aku hamil dalam keadaan seperti ini bisa mengurangi resikonya.

"Kau yakin Hinata?"

"Ya Neji, aku yakin. Ini demi membahagiakan Naruto."

"Tapi kau harus izin pada suamimu dan Tousan."

"Aku pernah membicarakan ini pada Naruto tapi dia tidak menyetujuinya,mungkin aku akan izin pada Tousan saja."

"Baiklah,besok akan ku antar ke air port."

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah,aku sibuk membuat surat pengunduran diri dari kuliahku,dan aku pun meminta izin pada tousan untuk pergi ke New York. Tousan hanya mengerutkan dahinya,

"Untuk apa kau ke New York? Naruto mana?"

"Dia sedang ada tamu dirumahnya karena terlalu penuh kamarnya aku pulang saja,e-eto aku ke New York untuk study banding tousan." aku terpaksa berbohong agar aku diizinkan pergi ke New York.

"Baiklah,besok ayah dan Neji mengantarmu."

"Arigatou,"

Aku pun masuk kedalam kamarku dan menyiapkan semuanya,**'selamat tinggal Naruto-kun,aku akan kembali satu tahun lagi dan kita akan memiliki anak jika pengobatan ini berhasil. Doakan aku'. **Pagi-pagi sekali aku mengirim e-mail pengunduran diri ke kampusku. Dan aku pun resmi mengundurkan diri dari kampusku. Pukul 7 setelah mendapat e-mail aku berangkat ke air port bersama tousan dan Neji.

Aku mendapat jam penerbangan pukul 9 dan tousan menunggukku hingga jam penerbanganku. Tousan tak henti-hentinya merangkulku dan berkata **'Hati-hati Hinata,'**.

**Naruto POV**

"Ibu aku kerumah Hinata dulu ya"

"Ia,bawakan ini untuknya." ibu memberiku sekotak kue brownies buatannya,aku pun segera meluncur menggunakan motorku.

"Hinata,aku datang.."

"Eh Naruto,Hinata tadi sudah berangkat ke air port." wanita bercempol dua dan anaknya.

"Dia hendak kemana Ten-ten?"

"Loh,kau tak diberi tahu dia akan ke New York dan menitipkan ini untukmu."

Aku pun membuka secarik kertas yang diberikan oleh Hinata melalui Tenten. Aku terkejut melihat isi pesan itu.

**"Naruto maafkan aku,keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan menjalani pengobatan itu apapun resikonya. Aku tidak mau kau menjadi cercaan oleh Nenekmu,jadi kamu tunggu aku satu tahun lagi dan kita bisa mendapatkan anak seperti yang diinginkan Nenekmu. Aku pasti kembali,tunggu aku dan you must believe me.**

**I Love You"**

Aku hanya meremas kertas itu dan langsung berangkat ke air port. Untuk mencegahnya pergi ke New York. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya.

**End Naruto POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 dan aku harus memasuki pesawat,aku berpamitan pada Neji dan Tousan. Aku menaiki tangga menuju pesawat,namun dari kejauhan aku melihat sesosok pria dengan warna rambut kuning dan melambaikan tangannya kearahku. Dia berlari untuk menghampiriku,aku berhenti sejenak dan ternyata itu suamiku yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

"Hinata,jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak mau kehilanganmu,aku kan sudah melarangmu melakukan terapi itu."

"Tidak apa Naruto,aku akan membuktikan bahwa aku bisa. Aku bisa membuat keluarga kecil dengan marga Uzumaki. Jadi aku harap kau mengizinkanku Naruto-kun,"

"Berapa lama kau disana?"

"Hanya satu tahun Naruto,dan setelah itu aku pasti kembali. Percayalah,aku mencintaimu. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Jaga dirimu,aku percaya kau bisa. Aku akan selalu menantimu, Hime."

Naruto mencium keningku untuk beberapa saat,aku merasakan sebuah tetesan air mata terjatuh di poniku. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini,tapi inilah jalan terbaik yang dapat kulakukan.

Pesawatku landing dan aku masih dapat melihat suamiku,Neji dan Tousan melambaikan tangan mereka hingga lambaian tangan mereka tak terlihat lagi olehku. Dan aku hanya dapat bergumam dalam hati **'Selamat tinggal Naruto,I Love You."**

**Naruto POV**

**"I Love You To Hinata" **aku hanya dapat mengatakan itu dalam hatiku,aku saja belum sempat memberinya surprise. Padahal besok ulang tahunnya,

"Ayo Naruto kita pulang,"

"Ya Neji,kalian duluan saja. Aku membawa motorku,"

"Baik kami duluan ya Naruto,"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan beranjak dari tempatku berdiri menuju toilet. Aku kesal dengan diriku,ingin rasanya kaca yang dihadapanku aku pecahkan. Aku pun kembali pulang kerumah dengan kue yang masih ku bawa,

"Loh kok kuehnya dibawa lagi? Hinata mana?"

"Hinata pergi ke New York bu,"

"Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak pamit?"

"Untuk menjalani terapi,ia ingin sekali menimang anak." aku memasang mata mematikanku ke arah Nenekku.

"Baguslah,kalo terapi itu berhasil aku ucapkan selamat namun jika tidak kau harus menuruti apa kataku. Kau harus menikah dengan Karin!"

"Apa kau gila? Aku mencintai Hinata,bagiku keturunan tidaklah penting."

"Tahu apa kau tenang semua ini! Dasar bocah bodoh,"

"Kau camkan! **AKU TIDAK AKAN MENIKAHI SIAPAPUN, JIKA HINATA GAGAL MELAKUKAN TERAPI INI!**"

**End Naruto POV**

Perjalanan ke New York membuatku lelah, setelah 2 hari penuh didalam pesawat akhirnya aku sampai. Aku langsung memilih tempat penginapan dan berangkat ke alamat yang tertera disecarik kertas.

Aku mencari-cari alamat itu,dan aku menemukannya. Beberapa kali aku mengecek alamat itu. Aku mengetuk dan masuk kedalam rumah itu,suara bel pintu menyapaku ketika memasuki rumah ini.

"Selamat datang di tempat terapi nyonya Suzune,bisa ku bantu?"

"Bi-bisa aku bertemu dengannya,"

"Mari ku antar,"

Aku diantar oleh asisten bernama Temari, aku memasuki ruang pribadinya dan aku menceritakan masalahku dan dia mau membantuku. Mulai hari ini aku diterapi,tanganku dimasukkan sebuah cairan kimia,tubuhku masih terkejut menerima reaksi bahan kimia itu,tapi aku mencoba kuat menjalaninya demi Naruto.

.

.

.

**[Satu tahun kemudian]**

**Naruto POV**

Karirku di kanca hiburan mulai bangkit lagi,aku banyak menciptakan lagu dan banyak tawaran job memanggil group band kami. Dari semasa SMA aku tidak pernah berpisah dengan mereka,

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat gadis itu,dimana istrimu dobe?"

"Dia di New York sedang menjalankan terapi."

"Semoga sukses ya,"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum,aku pun menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang kuciptakan dan menyanyi dihadapan para tamu. Aku tak sadar bahwa keluargaku menghadiri acaraku.

"Aku mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk istriku yang sedang berjuang untuk dirinya dan untuk membahagiakan keluargku,keluarga Uzumaki.

There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired, lonely place, walls of insincerity

Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"

Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me

The playful conversation starts

Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

Oh Taylor, I was so enchanted to meet you too

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too"

**"The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?**

**I wondered till I'm wide awake**

**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door**

**I'd open up and you would say**

**Hey, it was enchanting to meet you**

**Oh Taylor, I was so enchanted to meet you too**

**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**

**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**

**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

**This is me praying that this was the very first page**

**Not where the story line ends**

**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**

**These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon**

**I was enchanted to meet you too**

**Please don't be in love with someone else**

**Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

**Please don't be in love with someone else"**

Aku menengok kearah belakang,dan ternyata itu adalah Hinata istriku. Aku sempat menghentikan laguku dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku rindu dirimu Hime,"

"Aku juga, ayo kita menyanyilagi,

Please don't have somebody waiting on you

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone

Taylor, I'll spend my whole life wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you too

I was never in love with someone else

I never had somebody waiting on me

'Cause you were all of my dreams come true and I just wish you knew

Taylor, I was so in love with you"

Penampilan kami berdua mendapat antusias yang sangat besar,aku senang istriku dapat kembali lagi ke konoha,dan aku terkejut dia sudah pulang .

"Kau kenapa tidak mengabariku? Nanti akan kujemput di air port."

"Aku ingin memberimu suprise di hari ulang tahunmu hari ini."

"Ah aku hampir lupa hari ini tanggal 10 oktober,bagaimana terapimu? Dan kau terlihat sedikit kurus. Dan dimana ponimu?"

"Terapi itu berhasil,dan tumornya sudah hilang. Tapi aku harus mengorbankan rambutku untuk semua ini. Tapi sekarang rambutku sudah kembali lagi,walaupun pendek."

"Maafkan keluargaku yang mendesakmu untuk melakukan ini."

"Tak apa Naru,"

Aku senang mendapat istri yang baik,cantik dan sabar. Dia adalah wanita pilihanku,wanita yang kucintai sejak SMA. My lovely Hyuga Hinata.

**End Naruto POV**

.

.

.

[Normal POV-Hinata]

Aku kembali ke kediaman Namikaze,sudah lama aku tak memasuki rumah ini. Aku disambut baik dengan seluruh keluarga kecuali Nenek tua itu. Ia nampak tidak senang aku kembali kedalam bagian mereka.

"Bagaimana bocah Hyuga dengan terapimu?" kata nenek Mitho ketus kepadaku,

"Syukurlah terapi itu berhasil,namun aku harus mengorbankan rambutku."

"Aku tak bertanya rambutmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum manis dan izin untuk segera istirahat, namun aku kaget ketika dua bocah uzumaki berada dikamar kami.

"Celamat datang tante cantik, aku lindu tante."

Mereka memelukku dan menangis dipangkuanku,aku hanya mengelus lembut rambut Sihori dan Takuya. Mereka masih memelukku dengan isak tangisnya,aku menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur,namun mereka ingin aku menemaninya. Dengan senang hati aku menidurkan mereka dikamar mereka. Setelah mereka tertidur aku kembali ke kamarku.

.

.

.

"Hinata,aku bangga memiliki istri sepertimu."

"Aku pun Naruto,aku senang kau masih menungguku."

"Itu pasti, Hinata. Oh ia apa kita boleh mencoba hasilnya? Hehe."

"Tentu Naruto.. Apapun aku berikan untukmu,

.

.

.

[tiga bulan kemudian]

Aku merasa mual-mual dan kepalaku pusing,tapi ini berbeda dari yang awal aku rasakan. Aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke Neji, sekalian bertemu keluarga disana.

Pukul 10 kami berangkat, kali ini aku meminta untuk menaiki motor karena aku agak sedikit mual jika menaiki mobil. Kami sampai sekitar pukul 10.15 dan kami langsung menemui Tousan. Tousan sangat senang kami berkunjung,setelah itu kami pergi keruang praktik Neji. 15 menit berlalu Neji pun menulis sebuah dokumen di komputernya dan menge-printnya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" aku bertanya-tanya

"Kau berhasil menjadi calon ibu Hinata,"

Aku hanya bisa menangis dipundak suamiku, dan Naruto mengecup keningku dengan lembut,

"Selamat Hinata,kau berhasil."

Kami pun menelfon semua keluarga kami,dan mereka sangat bahagia. Banyak ucapan selamat atas kehamilanku. Aku sangat bahagia,usahaku tidak sia-sia.

"Dan sepertinya kau mendapatkan anak kembar,tapi ini apa?" Neji menunjuk sebuah scan yang tidak dimengerti Hinata dan Naruto.

.

.

.

Gambar apa yang ditunjuk Neji? Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya ya, oh ya jangan lupa untuk **RnR**. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan. Jaa ^^ mau izin Hiatus karena UTS T.T


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo minna.. aduh maaf baru update sekarang T.T Author harap kalian gak marah yaa.. habis tiap mau update males banget hehe udah gitu leptopku rusak ngadat terus.. semoga di chapter sekarang ceritanya memuaskan yaa ^^. dan Author gak mengenal kata bosan kepada para readers dan yang udah polow Author hehe.. oke tanpa banyak bicara lagi kita mulai saja ceritanya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PERHATIAN! Cerita ini hanya fiksi belaka, jika ada kesamaan ide atau jalan cerita, itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. thats a real from my mind ^^, disini typos dan EYD sangat bertebaran seperti virus.**

**.**

**'**

**'**

**The Greatest Gift**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**summary:**

**Aku merasa mual-mual dan kepalaku pusing,tapi ini berbeda dari yang awal aku rasakan. Aku dan Naruto memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke Neji, sekalian bertemu keluarga disana.**

**Pukul 10 kami berangkat, kali ini aku meminta untuk menaiki motor karena aku agak sedikit mual jika menaiki mobil. Kami sampai sekitar pukul 10.15 dan kami langsung menemui Tousan. Tousan sangat senang kami berkunjung,setelah itu kami pergi keruang praktik Neji. 15 menit berlalu Neji pun menulis sebuah dokumen di komputernya dan menge-printnya.**

**"Bagaimana hasilnya?" aku bertanya-tanya**

**"Kau berhasil menjadi calon ibu Hinata,"**

**Aku hanya bisa menangis dipundak suamiku, dan Naruto mengecup keningku dengan lembut,**

**"Selamat Hinata,kau berhasil."**

**Kami pun menelfon semua keluarga kami,dan mereka sangat bahagia. Banyak ucapan selamat atas kehamilanku. Aku sangat bahagia,usahaku tidak sia-sia.**

**"Dan sepertinya kau mendapatkan anak kembar,tapi ini apa?" Neji menunjuk sebuah scan yang tidak dimengerti Hinata dan Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku,dan suamiku Naruto sanagat khawatir dengan hasil dari USG yang sudah aku terima, aku tidak ingin penyakit itu datang lagi dan menganggu prosesku menjadi seorang ibu. **"Aku harap penyakit itu tidak ada lagi."** Hanya itu yang aku harapkan saat ini.

"Hinata, tenamg saja kau tidak akan mengalaminya lagi. Dan aku yakin kamu bisa melawatinya jika penyakit itu menghampirimu lagi. Dan kamu jangan meninggalkan aku lagi hanya utuk membahagiakanku."

***DEG***

kenapa dia tahu apa yang aku fikirkan saat ini? apa itu adalah **Naluri seorang suami? **aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa, aku hanya bisa merenung dan memainkan kedua jariku.

"Gomen Naruto, aku sudah..."

"Hinata, di altar pernikahan aku sudah berjanji kepada Tuhan dan seluruh tamu. Bahwa aku akan menerimamu apa adanya, jadi tak perlu meminta maaf karena aku akan menerimamu apa adanya. tugasmu hanya menjaga kandunganmu sebaik mungkin untukku dan keluarga klita."

Aku hanya dapat meneteskan air mata dan memeluk suamiku, aku beruntung dapat mendapatkan seorang suami yang bertanggung jawab dan menerimaku apa adanya. Neji pun keluar dari sebuah ruangan dan menghampiri kami.

"Hinata,Naruto.. selamat atas kehamilan istrimu tetapi aku sangat menyesal karena penyakit Mion Hinata kembali lagi, aku fikir fisik Hinata dan penyakit MIomnya itu lebih kuat Miom. Maka dari itu penyakitnya kembali lagi. tapi tenang saja kemungkinan besar kehamilanmu tidak akan mengganggumu, asalkan kamu kuat dalam menjalani semua ini Hinata."

Aku hanya bisa memandang mata safir milik suamiku, aku tidak dapat membendung air mataku lagi. aku meneteskannya dan Naruto menghapuskannya dengan jemarinya yang lembut.

"Tidak apa Hinata,"

Aku hanya melihat senyum tipisnya. Kami pun meninggalkan ruangan Neji dan kembali ke mensyen kami,

"Naruto? Hinata? Darimana saja kalian, ayah sudah membuat makanan untuk kalian."

"Arigatou yah, Oh iya aku punya kabar bahagia untuk ayah"

"apa itu Naru?"

"Hinata hamil yah, dan 9 bulan lagi aku akan menjadi ayah. Dan ayah tahu tidak? Jika nanti lahir ayah akan menimang 2 orang cucu sekaligus."

aku melihat ayah sangat bahagia mendengarnya, ayah pun menghampiri aku dan Naruto dan memeluk kami bertiga,

"Arigatou,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku pun bersiap untk berangkat ke rumah keluarga Naruto untuk memberi tahukan kabar bahagia ini. kali ini aku yang membawa mobil, entah kenapa aku sedang ingin membawa mobil untuk saat ini. aku membawa mobil dengan kecepatan 100 km/jam, Naruto sudah sering mengingatkanku agar tidak terlalu kencang, tapi aku mengabaikannya. Setelah 5 menit perjalanan kami pun sampai, dan kami disambut oleh kepala keluarga dari Namikaze. Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil dan memluk ayahnya,

"Ayahhh... Aku akan menjadi seorang ayahh..."

"Benarkah? Selamat ya Naru,"

Aku pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan ayah langsung menyambutku,

"Selamat ya Hinata, aku senang."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan masuk kedalam rumah mereka, aku melihat Naruto seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan hadiah permen lollipop yang besar. Ia berlari menuju ibunya dan memeluknya.

"Ibu.. Aku akan menjadi ayah,"

"Benarkah? beri tahu pada nenekmu agar dia tahu."

"Baiklah,"

Aku pun berjalan dengan Naruto menuju kamar Neneknya, entah kenapa aku malas untuk menemuinya.

***tok..tok..tok..***

Aku mengetuk pintu dan dari dalam terdengar suara yang menyilakan kami untuk masuk. kami pun masuk, dan memberi salam kepada wanita pemilik nama Mito itu.

"Ada apa kamu kemari? Masih belum sadar kau telah gagal menjadi seorang ibu hah?"

"Hei Nek, jangan begitu ! justru itu kami kemari, aku ingin memberi tahu kepada Nenek bahwa Hinata tengah mengandung, dan Nenek akan menimang cicit sekaligus 2 loh."

"Aku tidak peduli, baguslah kalau kau hamil. Selamat"

"Apa? Respon mu hanya segitu? Dulu kau menyuruhnya untuk hamil, tapi sekarang? kau malah memberi respon begitu saja? sebenarnya keinginanmu apa nek?"

Aku hanya mengelus punggung Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk segera keluar kamar,

"Hinata maafkan sikap Nenekku tadi ya?"

"Iya Naru tidak apa. aku mengerti kok,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

9 bulan telah kujalani dengan jabang bayi yang ada dikandunganku, selama ini belum ada masalah yang ku alami, mungkin pada saat aku berada di masa usia kandunganku 7 bulan,. aku mengalami pendarahan yang cukup hebat, hampir jabang bayiku ini lahir secara prematur. Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain, ia masih mengizinkanku mengandung buah cintaku dan Naruto. Aku sempat USG pada saat usia kandunganku 8 bulan, namun aku tidak bisa melihat jenis kelamin anakku yang ke dua karena dia terhalangi oleh Miomku.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menimang anak kita Hinata."

"Aku juga Naruto, kau ingin anak kedua kita apa? pria atau wanita?"

"Apapun itu, aku ingin yang terpenting mereka lahir dengan selamat dan tidak ada kekurangan."

"Aku harap seperti itu Naru,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam menunjukkan Pukul 19.00, aku dan keluargaku makan malam bersama. kami makan dengan menu sederhana, karena aku tidak bisa memasak terlalu banyak. kami selesai makan pukul 20.00, aku merapihkan sisa makan malam tadi dan mencuci piringnya, tiba-tiba...

***pranggggggg***

**"arrrggghhhhh... Naru perutku sakittt... "**

"Hinata kau kenapa? ayo kita ke rumah sakit."

aku pun dibawa kerumah sakit, karena klinik tempat neji biasa bekerja sedang tidak ada perlengkapan untuk bersalin. aku digendong menuju mobil dengan ala bridal style. sesampainya di rumah sakit aku memasuki ruangan bertuliskan **UGD,**

"Neji, tolong Hinata."

"Baiklah, tapi Hinata harus di oprasi dan kami akan mengangkat rahimnya"

"kenapa?"

"Miomnya sudah hampir menjalar keseluruh rahimnya,"

"Lakukan yang terbaik saja "

**.**

**.**

**.**

[NARUTO POV]

2 jam telah berlalu, dan aku mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi. aku hanya meneteskan air maat kebahagiaan, **"aku telah menjadi seorang ayah,terimakasih Hinata" **hanya itu yang aku rasakan saat ini, senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"Naruto, selamat anak kalian kembar identik dan jenis kelaminnya perempuan dan laki-laki"

"Trimakasih Neji, apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Hinata?"

"Silahkan"

aku memasuki ruangan itu dan melihat Hinata yang menangis bahagia, aku menghampirinya dan mencium keningnbya.

"Hinata terimakasih,"

"Douita Naruto, tapi rahimku.."

"tidak apa, dua anak lebis baik sayang. lihat anak kita yang perempuan cantik sepertimu ."

"ya, dan yang laki-laki pun tampan sepertimu Naruto."

aku senang kini Nenekku telah menerima Hinata menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami, aku menamai anak kami Uzumaki Nawaki Hyuga dan Uzumaki Azu Hyuga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Arrrrrgggghhhh *berkoar* akhirnya tamat juga... trimakasih telah membacanya dan jangan lupa review ya *namgis termehek-mehek***

**jaaa... sampai bertemu di karyaku selanjutnya *ke-PDan***


End file.
